User talk:Dusti
Log Oversight Hi Dusti. Since I can't remove your rights that easy without having to do it magically ill keep this short and sweet since any rights removal warnings will go unheeded. I have removed oversight from a block log you oversighted as well as I have Undeleted it. If you could really only oversight information which requires it and really avoid testing especially on logs that would be helpful. Obviously I can't restrict your access to oversight so I'll just trust you to monitor usage and avoid use inappropriately. John (talk) 08:12, 9 July 2013 (MST). My adoption I gave a basic answer. If at all possible or needed, I'd love to discuss it further on the adoption page's talk/discussion page. WT101 ([[User_talk:WorldTraveller101|'Talk']] • ) 21:26, 17 July 2013 (UTC) : See again. WT101 ([[User_talk:WorldTraveller101|'Talk']] • ) 18:23, 18 July 2013 (UTC) :: Check it again. WT101 ([[User_talk:WorldTraveller101|'Talk']] • ) 12:40, 19 July 2013 (UTC) ::: Let's get back to adoption. I pulled the RfS. WT101 ([[User_talk:WorldTraveller101|'Talk']] • ) 21:14, 19 July 2013 (UTC) :::: Completed Lesson 4. WorldTraveller ' 18:24, 29 July 2013 (UTC) Your userpage You shouldn't use pictures that aren't really of you Dude Why all the deletions? You shouldn't just delete pages Deletion of Goat testicles Ok I understand why you deleted the page, but I moved it to a personal userspace section. Don't delete it please, it's Thursday night vandalism. Prabash.A (talk) 23:28, 18 July 2013 (UTC) *That was a joke you know! lol. --Prabash.Akmeemana 18:43, 22 July 2013 (UTC) Rights Anyway when I can request crat rights? I'm experienced you know that.--'Pratyya [[User_talk:Pratyya Ghosh|'(Hello!)']] 07:18, 19 July 2013 (UTC) :No problem I'll re-request after 24 hours. Cheers. --'Pratyya' [[User_talk:Pratyya Ghosh|'(Hello!)']] 07:21, 19 July 2013 (UTC) ::At last can I be a global sysop?--'Pratyya' [[User_talk:Pratyya Ghosh|'(Hello!)']] 07:40, 19 July 2013 (UTC) :::Global sysop isn't for testing, it requires involvement across several wikis and usually IRC too. Kudu (talk) 14:03, 19 July 2013 (UTC) User:Not a real Person He was vandalizing your page removing your pictures and whatnot he/she seems to be a vandal only account, as a courtesy, I blocked the user. --Prabash.Akmeemana 18:48, 22 July 2013 (UTC) FYI Check your email, I have a very urgent email regarding IRC and en-Wikipedia. WorldTraveller ' 03:06, 25 July 2013 (UTC) : Check my adoption please. 'WorldTraveller ' 23:59, 25 July 2013 (UTC) cannot edit own talk page Why this is not in the parameters of the block? --Kolega2357 (talk) 12:38, 26 July 2013 (UTC) :That would be a feature you can certainly request! :) [[User:Dusti|'Dusti]]*Let's talk!* 20:35, 26 July 2013 (UTC) Adoption unblock request Hi Dusti, I completed my draft of it and your comments would gladly be appreciated. WorldTraveller ' 02:22, 1 August 2013 (UTC) FYI I moved the adoption page and it is now User:CoachWP6336/Adoption area and all subpages and the talk page was moved and I will supply the 10 diffs tomorrow. Thanks. 'Coach Wikipedia 22:31, 5 August 2013 (UTC) :WT101 or coach, I am digging your signature! Love it! --Prabash.Akmeemana 01:33, 6 August 2013 (UTC) Removed rights Hi Dusti, just for the purpose of testing i accidently removed the administrator rights from my own account! Now i can't put them back. So can you please add them again for me. Thanks. TheTester (talk) 20:35, 19 September 2013 (UTC) :Nevermind, it's already done now. TheTester (talk) 04:41, 20 September 2013 (UTC) Autopatrolled Hi Dusti. Then can I add autopatrolled to Pratyya's account? He does not need to be patrolled. Jianhui67 (talk) 15:40, 10 December 2013 (UTC) :Yes, that should be ok. [[User:Dusti|'Dusti']]*Let's talk!* 17:02, 10 December 2013 (UTC)